


Rum Bugger

by Isabeau_Gower



Category: One Piece
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, fun with coconuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro has a secret and after a dunking in the ocean courtesy of the ship's navigator, a chain of events is set in motion.  Add a little rum punch and a green coconut to the mix and who knows what will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rum Bugger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a recent trip to Barbados, this tale is just a bit of fun. No plot here, honest.

Zoro sat on the deck, a soggy, sullen mess. Heart pounding and gasping for breath, he stared out at the waves and tried to tune out the sound of Nami screaming at Luffy yet again. Zoro liked Luffy, he really did. It was just that, occasionally, he wished his Captain was a little less…impulsive. Luffy was Luffy though and today was really no different from any other. Zoro couldn’t figure out why Nami was wasting her breath shouting. Yes, it had been stupid. Yes, Luffy could have died. The fact remained, however, that even if she convinced the rubber man not to let Usopp use him for catapult practice anymore, the two fools would eventually come up with something equally ridiculous and Zoro would have to jump in the water to retrieve him again. It wasn’t even as if Zoro minded fishing his free-spirited Captain out of the sea before he drowned, but hitting the water while he was still asleep was not Zoro’s idea of a wake up call. 

Tilting his head to one side and smacking it to get the water out of his ears, Zoro supposed he should be grateful that Nami made sure he didn’t have his swords on his belt first before she kicked him into the water after her boyfriend. Tugging his boots off and pouring the water out, Zoro roused himself and left a trail of wet footprints behind him all the way down to the crew cabin.

 

A loud thump and a muffled curse jarred Sanji out of his fitful sleep. Usopp and Luffy’s antics after lunch had left him with a violent headache that even kicking them out of his kitchen by force hadn’t fixed. Needing a few hours out of the blaring sunshine that burned merciless down on the ship today before he tackled dinner, Sanji had sought refuge in the cozily dark sanctuary of his bunk. That is, he had been until some green haired oaf barged in and tossed his boots across the room. Sanji knew it was Zoro without even looking. The swordsman had an unmistakable aura, though Sanji always called it a stench when commenting aloud.

When a wet splat sounded close by, Sanji pried one eye open curiously. Zoro, clearly unaware of Sanji’s presence in the heavily shadowed room, was prying himself out of his clothes, which, soaked to the core, were stubbornly refusing to go quietly. Splat. The haramaki finally joined the puddle that was Zoro’s t-shirt and now he was peeling himself out of green pants that clung defiantly to his legs. Sanji’s eyes, in spite of himself, opened wide as Zoro rolled both pants and underwear past his hips and struggled to get them down his legs. Bent over, bare ass practically waving in Sanji’s face, the cook knew he should say something to his crewmate, but didn’t know how to stop the show at this late date without the appearance that he’d already been deliberately spying. 

Zoro hopped from foot to foot trying to shed the sodden mass and his balls dangled low, visible now that Zoro had managed to work the pants to his knees. Making no further headway standing up, Zoro admitted defeat and sat on the floor to leverage the pants off one leg at a time. In this new position, Sanji could see Zoro’s cock, flaccid but still sizable, in his lap. 

Sanji closed his eyes, afraid Zoro might finally take notice of him, but the image remained, seemingly burnt into his brain. A deep breath through his nose, intended to clear Sanji’s thoughts, brought the swordsman’s unique scent to his nostrils. ‘Damn,’ Sanji thought. Since when did the smell of sweaty Zoro balls give him an erection, he asked himself in a panic because that was exactly what was happening. ‘No, no, no,’ Sanji’s brain chanted over and over again and his heart pounded heavily, reigniting the pain in his head. Sanji clutched at his head and must have made a pained sound because a loud, “holy shit,” from Zoro indicated that he’d finally noticed Sanji’s presence.

Zoro snatched the nearest item at hand which was, unfortunately for him, his wet trousers and used them to cover himself. The wet and now very cold cloth elicited a predictably unpleasant response and Zoro swore again as the ice cold fabric slapped his sensitive cock and balls. Sanji rolled over quickly, hiding himself by facing the wall and hoped Zoro redressed and left quickly. So far the whole day had sucked bilge water and Sanji fervently hoped if he just went back to sleep, he could pretend his odd reaction was a fluke brought on by too much sun.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Zoro’s voice bellowed and echoed in the small, below-decks room. Hurriedly, Zoro shed his makeshift covering now that Sanji’s back was turned and he rushed to find and grab dry clothes.

“I could ask you the same thing, moss for brains,” Sanji fired back through gritted teeth.

“I asked first,” Zoro pointed out.

Sanji sighed. His head hurt too much to enjoy baiting the swordsman and he just wanted to be left alone. “Luffy and Usopp trashed my kitchen after lunch, setting off some kind of grenade. I cleaned it up after I kicked their asses out, but it left me with one hell of a headache so take your pissy ass, boot dropping self somewhere else and leave me alone or no one gets dinner,” Sanji threatened.

“Oh, so it’s your fault,” Zoro responded, confusing Sanji further.

“What?” Sanji shouted, remembering only after the fact what a bad idea raising his voice was. Rolling over, Sanji opened his eyes just enough to glare at the other man, now half dressed. “What the hell are you babbling about?”

“Your precious Nami tossed me overboard to save her boyfriend who ended up nearly drowning because you told him to go play outside.”

Both men stared at each other, each knowing how ridiculous the logic of that statement was. Luffy was fully capable of getting into trouble at any time and at any place with or without anyone’s assistance or interference. Zoro just wanted someone, anyone, to blame.

“And so you drag half the ocean in here with you and annoy me?” Sanji accused.

“Well, it was that or flash Robin,” Zoro pointed out. “I figured this would piss you off less.”

Sanji went quiet. “Oh, yeah, right,” he mumbled. He felt utterly deflated for a moment and that couldn’t be right. “Wait a minute. Since when do you care what I think?” he shot back.

Zoro’s face went pink and he took a step backwards, reaching for the doorknob. “I-I don’t, shitty cook. I’m…I’m just hungry and fed up with you threatening not to feed me every time you get all pissy over stupid stuff.”

Sanji opened his mouth to say something in reply, but Zoro shot out the door half dressed and carrying the rest of his clothes in a fast, green blur.

“What the hell was that?” Sanji whispered aloud to the empty room before giving up, closing his eyes, and deciding it just didn’t matter. His head hurt and he just wanted to get back to sleep. And if Chopper showing up ten minutes later with a headache powder was anything other than an amazing coincidence, Sanji would swear he didn’t believe it.  
It was also just happenstance that Sanji made Zoro’s favorites for dinner that night. It didn’t mean anything, not even a thank you for sending Chopper his way, which of course, never really happened. It just meant that those particular ingredients were the next items in rotation to use so that nothing went to waste in the pantry. And if Sanji smiled when Zoro finally sat back from the table and sighed happily while patting his belly after finishing his third helping…Well, Sanji did that with everyone he fed, right?

 

Weeks passed and things continued on much as they always did. Luffy yearned for adventure and found trouble. Nami yearned for gold and sometimes got it. Robin and Chopper searched for information, historical and medical, and generally succeeded wherever they went. Usopp strove to invent things, many helpful, all usually dangerous. Sanji experimented with local ingredients whenever they arrived at a new island and discovered a new kind of fish, fruit, vegetable, or delicious spice. Zoro alone seemed to carry his ambitions with him. He was journeying with his friends, it was true, but what he sought was inside himself.

Sanji took a break one afternoon after delivering cool drinks to the ladies and leaned over the rail to enjoy a rare cool breeze. They’d moved into tropical waters recently and Nami claimed their next destination was a place called Rum Island. As Sanji’s eyes drifted down to the lower deck, they landed on Zoro’s naked back, glistening with sweat as he diligently worked his way through his exercise regimen. Sanji found himself inexplicably captivated by the everyday sight until, from overhead in the Crow’s Nest, Usopp’s distinctive voice shouted out, “Land ho.” At the call of those magical words that always stirred hopes of adventure and profit in the Straw Hat gang’s collective soul, every member of the crew sprang into action, manning their duty stations and readying the ship to head into port and drop anchor.

Rum Island was an amazing place, one deep water port and miles and miles of beautiful pink, sandy beaches on a tiny island only 300 square miles in size. The locals were friendly and generous and they distilled a flavorful rum from the overage of their sugar cane crop that could delight or debilitate depending on how much you indulged in. Sanji’s eyes gleamed, spotting the farmers’ market not far inland from the seafood market at the docks and he wondered how much Nami would allow him to spend replenishing their supplies. She was still Nami and she still held the purse strings with an iron fist, but the food budget had improved considerably since Luffy had worked his way into her bed. Luffy made Nami happy, clearly, and while that was Sanji’s only real concern, the fortuitous by-product of her wanting to please her boyfriend with food meant that Sanji’s grocery budget increased nearly 50%.

Not alone in his eagerness to leave the ship and explore, Sanji found himself at the back of a long line of crewmates all sporting backpacks and empty shopping bags. All of them were there except for Zoro, and Sanji tried to suppress a small wave of disappointment that accompanied that discovery, telling himself that Zoro was simply the most useful member of the crew to have at hand for carrying his packages and that was the sole reason for his irritation.

After a group discussion, Robin and Zoro were left behind and the others raced down the gangplank, eager to spend their Beli before Nami changed her mind. Chopper and Usopp raced toward the shopping district in the center of the port city and Nami and Luffy disappeared, leaving Sanji alone in the market area. Deciding to start with the fruits and vegetables, Sanji wandered between rows of brightly painted stalls that provided some shelter from the unforgiving tropical sun for both seller and produce. Peppers, sweet potatoes, and green onions were abundant and fresh and Sanji selected as much as he could reasonably use without waste. Bananas, coconuts, mangoes, and passion fruit sat alongside grapefruit and limes and Sanji’s mind reeled at the many possibilities for meals and snacks and drinks into which he could transform the wondrous bounty.

Eventually though, the cook ran out of hands rather than money and, without help, was forced to make several trips back and forth to the ship to drop off his loads before he could continue. The sight of Zoro stretched out and fast asleep in the sun as he returned for the third time irritated Sanji and he berated himself for ever having given the idle swordsman a moment of his thoughts.

“You know,” a deep voice pointed out, “if you’d wanted help, you could’ve just asked rather than doing it all yourself and then growling about it afterward.”

Sanji started, unaware that Zoro had actually been awake behind those closed eyes and that serene expression, but he rallied quickly. “So, what, you’re offering to help now that I’m already half done?”

Zoro cracked one eye open and stared up at Sanji. “You want help or not?”

Movement caught his eye and Sanji glanced up at the top deck to see Robin, seated in her usual deck chair, waving them away. “Go on, both of you. I’m perfectly capable of watching the ship until the others return.” 

Something in Robin’s broad smile seemed oddly disconcerting to him, but Sanji shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Zoro to follow. “Well, come on then. More hands will make it go faster and then you can get back to sleep.”

Zoro followed behind, silent as a statue and carried everything Sanji passed his way without complaint. Busy as he was selecting just the right things, Sanji took no notice of his companion’s behavior until he was leading the way back to the ship. Still, small talk had never been their specialty and Zoro was frequently quiet, at least when he wasn’t screaming at Luffy or arguing with Sanji.

As they boarded the ship, Zoro finally spoke. “So where do you want all of this?”

Sanji surveyed what Zoro was carrying, but then remembered all the items he’d brought back earlier that were all still waiting in the galley to be sorted. “Just take everything to the kitchen for now,” Sanji directed as he headed that way himself.

Zoro followed behind and dropped the parcels onto the table. Rather than turning to leave immediately, however, Zoro waited patiently as Sanji bustled around sorting items into new piles. With years of experience, Sanji quickly divided the foodstuffs for storage; items for cool barrels below or straight into the pantry. As he divided the purchases, Zoro gathered up the newly sorted bags and carried the below decks goods away. Between the two of them, they had the kitchen straightened away in record time. “Uh, thank you,” Sanji murmured around a cigarette as they both exited the galley.

“You’re welcome,” Zoro answered simply before returning to his spot on the deck, lying down, and closing his eyes.

Sanji stared for a moment, confused, and then shook it off. It was probably just meant as a payback of sorts. ‘Yes,’ Sanji thought to himself, warming to his own theory. ‘He’s just showing some gratitude for all the work I do around here keeping them all safe and well fed.’ Glancing over, Sanji caught Robin smiling at him and danced her way. “Robin, my darling, can I get something for you?”

“No, no, Chef, I’m quite alright. Thank you.”

Sanji’s shoulders slumped slightly, but he persevered. “If you would like to go ashore now, I can take over your watch for you.”

Robin’s smile morphed into an odd grin and she nodded as she closed her book with a snap. “Why, yes, thank you, Chef. I think I will if you’re certain you don’t mind staying behind here with Zoro?”

“No, no,” Sanji insisted, making little waving motions with his hands as she stood up. “Anything for you, my dear.” Sanji beamed as he watched her wave again in thanks and walk away. Robin was beautiful, polite, and she called him Chef in that delightfully endearing way. 

Sanji sighed as he watched her go and then slumped in her empty chair. So if everything was going so well, why did he feel so odd? Sanji’s eyes drifted from the harbor area back to the deck of the ship where Zoro leaned in a corner, eyes closed, sleeping the day away. Giving himself a shake and slapping his hands over his cheeks, Sanji stood up and strode purposefully toward the galley. ‘Get your head out of your ass, Cook,’ he berated himself. ‘You’ll have a hungry crew on their way back soon and nothing to feed them if you don’t get to work.’

Abandoning his watch to the sleeping swordsman, Sanji dove into his kitchen sanctum and busied himself cooking a small feast to celebrate the first night of their arrival on the happy little island.

Over dinner that evening, Robin shared what she’d learned that afternoon as she explored the large port city. “It’s most fortuitous that we arrived today as the shops will be closing down in preparation for the week long crop festival that begins tomorrow.”

“A party!” Luffy shouted, finally distracted from sulking over the empty table he’d laid waste to. “Can we stay?” Luffy turned puppy dog eyes on Nami who rolled her own in response.

“You are the Captain, you know?”

Luffy put his hand on top of his head and smiled broadly. “Well, yeah, but…”

Robin, ever the diplomat, hid her grin behind her hand and turned to Nami. “Perhaps he was asking if you knew how long it might take our log pose to reset for our next destination.”

Nami turned to Robin. “Oh, well the harbormaster here sells Log Poses to the islands in either direction along the line, since it takes five days for them to update. Of course, if you guys would rather hang out, it would save us a lot of money.”

By general assent, (which in this case meant Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp dancing on the table until Sanji kicked them out the door) it was agreed that they would stay at Rum Island while the log pose reset and enjoy a little leisurely fun.

The next morning, the crew lined up on deck and watched as the town transformed itself into a stage for their biggest party of the year. Produce booths and fish stalls were altered into food vendor stalls where revelers could buy fried fish and steamed sweet root vegetable patties. Music played from every corner. Individual minstrels wandered through the crowds and popular bands played atop a stage in front of large audiences containing both energetic dancers and relaxing drinkers. The people themselves were a riot of color and many young women came dressed in bright bikinis and large feathered headdresses. And throughout the proceedings ran a never ending stream of rum punch, each vendor proclaiming that his or hers was better than their neighbor’s and, “wouldn’t you like to try some, sir?”

It was a huge party and the world was invited to join in. Sanji wandered from stall to stall, sampling the festival foods and asking, politely, about the ingredients and spices used when he found dishes he thought he’d like to include in his repertoire. As he sipped one of the many rum punches he’d purchased along his meanderings, Sanji watched in fascination at the skill and speed displayed by the island women as they cut and deboned the small flying fish that were a featured delicacy of the event. With grace and precision, their fingers flew as they skillfully manipulated the small knife blades, filleting the tiny fish into the largest portion possible. As the only cook aboard ship, Sanji was forced to do all his own prep work and while he didn’t really mind, a portion of his mind that was always dreaming of the future saw him hiring one or two of these women for the restaurant he longed to open serving fish from All Blue.

With a wistful sigh, Sanji turned back and searched the crowd for his friends. Luffy and Nami were dancing in the central plaza as a popular band played on the raised stage and he spotted Robin walking through the throng toward a cluster of tables. Looking ahead of her along the line of her route, Sanji spotted Zoro sitting alone at a small table covered with glasses half filled with rum punch. 

With a shrug of his shoulders, Sanji wandered over to join the pair and took one of the remaining empty seats. “Where’re Chopper and Usopp?” he asked over the din.

“I warned him, but you know Usopp. He drank six rum punches one after another and got roaring drunk,” Zoro answered disparagingly. 

“Chopper carried him back aboard and offered to stay with him so that I could come down and join the party,” Robin explained further.

“Well in that case,” Sanji started to say before he finished his drink, rose from his chair and held out one hand, “could I ask you to dance?”

Robin smiled enigmatically, eyes darting between the two men at the table and then stood up. Taking Sanji’s arm, she let him lead her to the dance floor and they watched attentively as the enthusiastic locals taught them some of their dances. Limber as Sanji was, he easily mastered the gyrating motions and athletic maneuvers that were the hallmark of the local culture and before long he was shaking his hips and raising and lowering himself on his knees as though he’d known the dance steps all his life.

Robin made a half hearted attempt to join in, but seemed content more to observe everything and everyone around her as she swayed to the music. Her eyes darted everywhere, taking in the scene around her as though she might be tested on the details later. Across the dance floor, Sanji could see Nami doing her best at the dance while Luffy, as always, made up his own version of the dance and executed it the way he did everything, with wild abandon.

As the song ended and a new one began, Sanji noticed that Robin’s eyes kept flickering to a spot over his shoulder. “Something wrong?” he asked over the noise of the crowd.

“Possibly,” she answered vaguely.

“Anything I should worry about?”

Robin smiled at the question as she nodded and responded, “Definitely.”

Now thoroughly confused, Sanji turned around searching the crowd, but the only thing he could see out of place was Zoro’s scowling face. Turning back to face Robin, Sanji gestured over his shoulder with his thumb and fist. “What, him?”

Robin continued to smile and dance as she nodded.

“Pfff,” Sanji huffed out a dismissive noise as he moved closer to Robin and took her hand to spin her around. “He’s just jealous that I’m dancing with a beautiful woman and he’s stuck at the table drinking.”

Robin tossed her head back and laughed. “You are exactly right, Chef, but I don’t think you comprehend correctly; right street, wrong turn.”

Sanji frowned, not understanding how Zoro’s antisocial behavior could possibly be misconstrued in any way.

The song changed again, turning into something slow and sultry and Sanji pulled his partner close, putting one hand on her hip as he held her hand in the other. “Just ignore him,” Sanji suggested.

Robin leaned close and whispered into his ear, “You don’t.”

Startled by the comment, Sanji leaned back quickly only to see a hand peeking up over Robin’s shoulder, a small makeup mirror angled to reflect their glowering shipmate in its grasp. “No, I kick his ass whenever and wherever he needs it and if he keeps ruining our dance, I’m gonna do it again,” Sanji threatened.

“Look again, Chef,” Robin suggested before pulling out of Sanji’s reach and dancing a few feet away from him.

Sanji allowed her to move away, but kept his eyes on Zoro’s reflected face. As he watched, the anger seething in the swordsman’s frightening expression melted away and was replaced by blatant lust. Back and forth, Zoro’s eyes tracked the movement of the body he was staring at so fixedly and Sanji could almost see Zoro thinking about sex in the reflection of his heated eyes.

Robin moved closer. “Do you see now, Chef?”

“If you know that he looks at you that way, my dear, why did you agree to dance with me? Unless, of course, his attentions are unwanted and you are hoping that by attaching yourself to my company, he will finally leave you alone.” Sanji looked smug, pleased that he could do Robin a favor and tweak Zoro’s tail all at the same time.

Robin sighed and shook her head. The hand growing out of her back disappeared only to reappear, still holding the mirror, but now reaching out of Sanji’s chest. “Stay here and look again,” Robin directed firmly as she walked away from the dance floor and back toward their table.

Bereft of a partner, Sanji felt silly continuing to dance by himself, but the tune changed again to a high energy dance number and the infectious music and large numbers of people helped. Back into the festive mood, Sanji looked, as directed, into the small mirror as he shook his hips and saw Robin taking a chair next to Zoro. Despite the fact that Sanji could see her lips moving, obviously speaking to Zoro, their shipmate seemed distracted, his eyes still intently focused on something in front of him.

Sanji looked left and right, wondering what other girl might be dancing in his vicinity and had so captivated Zoro, but he noticed no one in particular. And why, it suddenly occurred to him, would Zoro have looked so angry before?

Trying an experiment to narrow down the field, Sanji moved to different sections of the dance floor in an attempt to find the object of Zoro’s affections. ‘After all, if the stupid marimo could get laid, maybe he wouldn’t be so annoying.’ Even as he had the thought, however, Sanji felt irritated by it. ‘No,’ he thought, ‘no woman should be subjected to Zoro.’ He should find the girl, whoever she was, and warn her off. ‘Yes, that’s better,’ he thought. The tightness in his chest seemed to let go as he warmed to the idea. The only problem now was that Zoro’s eyes continued to follow Sanji wherever he moved and there was no one in common to all the locations except…him.

Sanji froze and Robin’s hand disappeared as he turned around and made eye contact with Zoro.

Rising from her seat next to Zoro, Robin giggled and patted her socially awkward friend on the back before returning to Sanji’s side on the dance floor. “About time you figured it out, Chef. He’s yours for the asking if you’re brave enough to take what’s on offer.” Kissing her hand and blowing it in his direction, Robin danced off into the crowd and left Sanji alone.

Turning back to face the table, Sanji caught sight of Zoro slipping away through the crowd and rushed to follow him. Despite his best efforts, it was hard to keep sight of Zoro and impossible to gain ground. Sanji had to fight the revelers packing the square, all of whom seemed to be determined to pull him back to the party, and the elusive Zoro already had a good head start.

At the edge of the port town, Sanji spotted Zoro far off in the distance as he took a sharp right turn and disappeared from view. When Sanji finally made it to the same area and looked over to his right, he discovered a long flight of steps that descended from the town plateau to a long stretch of beach that lay north of the city. At the base of the steps, seated on a boulder, Sanji could just make out Zoro’s unique silhouette gathering the boots he’d obviously just removed into one hand and setting off to walk along the shoreline.

With no one left in his way, Sanji rushed down the stairs, kicked off his own shoes, and ran to catch up with Zoro. “Oi,” he called out as he ran, but Zoro never stopped his slow, meandering walk along the surf’s edge. “Oi!” Sanji shouted again as he reached Zoro and grabbed a shoulder to stop him. “What the hell?” Sanji asked as he bent over to catch his breath. “Why didn’t you wait up?”

In the pale moonlight, Zoro’s eyes were just shadowed pools of darkness. “Why should I?”

Sanji straightened up. “I want to talk to you.”

Zoro started to turn around and walk on. “Yeah, and maybe I don’t want to hear it,” he said as he walked away. “Just let it go and go back to your party.”

Annoyed now, Sanji reached out and made a grab for Zoro’s wrist in an attempt to stop him, only to have his hand slapped away.

“I said, leave me alone,” Zoro roared. “I’m not in the mood for one of your lectures and if you came down here expecting some kind of apology, you’re shit out of luck.” Zoro changed direction and stalked higher up the beach toward a heavily shadowed coconut grove, the trees heavy with deep green leaves and green and brown nuts. Between two of the larger palms, a hammock swayed in the night breeze off the ocean, appearing and disappearing as it swung into the moonlight and back into the darkness.

Just as Zoro reached the edge of the shadow under the grove, Sanji called out to his retreating back, “Good, because I didn’t come down here to get one.”

Zoro, half in and half out of the light, stopped and turned, looking Sanji over. After a minute, he walked toward a palm, leaned against it and crossed his arms, ready, apparently, to finally hear Sanji out.

Sanji followed Zoro’s footsteps up the beach and stopped in front of him. Zoro’s body language was tight and dangerous. He looked like a wary cobra expecting to attack or be attacked. “I didn’t come down here to fight with you,” Sanji began; somewhat relieved when Zoro uncrossed his arms in response and let them fall to his sides. “I just wanted to know…” Sanji’s voice faded away as he stopped himself in mid question. ‘Why you didn’t tell me,’ Sanji thought to himself. ‘You know why he didn’t tell you. He thought you’d kick his ass if you knew, Sanji,’ he answered himself frankly.

“You wanted to know, what exactly?” Zoro growled, starting to tense up once again during the drawn out and awkward silence.

‘How long have you felt like this?’ Sanji tested the question in his mind and then with a shake of his head dismissed it as being just as bad as the last idea.

Zoro, fed up with waiting, pushed away from his tree, intending to walk away, but Sanji, not yet ready to give up, grabbed both Zoro’s shoulders with his hands. 

“Please,” Sanji asked softly, and just like that, Zoro’s world turned on its head.

For months now, Zoro had managed to keep his desires well hidden, but since he’d, literally, been caught with his pants down the day Luffy had sunk like an anchor after launching off the ship and Nami had kicked him in after, it had become harder and harder to hide his feelings. Obviously, Robin, with her all too sharp eyes had noticed something and she’d teased him mercilessly for weeks, even going so far as to claim she’d caught Sanji staring at him while he worked out on deck which was just preposterous. Zoro didn’t know why Robin tormented him this way, but outing him tonight was the last straw. 

Zoro had no illusions about it either. He knew he’d been caught staring and he knew Sanji knew what it meant. The jig was up. Zoro was out of the closet and exposed whether he was ready for it or not. Part of him was busy worrying how the rest of the crew would take the revelation, but most of Zoro’s mind was occupied with hiding from the Cook’s reaction. As he’d hurried away, he’d hoped maybe Sanji would turn out to be drunk enough to forget about it or just not kick Zoro’s ass to kingdom come.

When Sanji flew down the stairs toward him though, completely in control of himself, Zoro knew he was screwed and not in a good way. Zoro never hid from anything, but he wanted to hide from this. He could have lived with not ever having Sanji, but he didn’t want to have to witness Sanji’s up close, in your face rejection, hatred and loathing. Zoro knew he couldn’t run forever though, so finally deciding to get it over with, he’d put his back against the tree and waited for the verbal or physical blows to come. 

What he hadn’t been prepared for were Sanji’s half finished sentences, clinging touches, and needful eyes. As they stood there face to face in the sand and Sanji uttered his soft plea for…something, all Zoro’s control broke. He would pay. For the rest of his life, short though it likely would be, he would pay, Zoro guessed, but he had to. He had to taste those full, beautiful lips he’d watched so many times as they spewed creative invective and sucked on cigarettes like Zoro wanted to suck his dick.

Closing the short distance, Zoro put his hands on Sanji’s waist and pressed their lips together. And then a remarkable thing happened. Instead of pushing away, Zoro felt Sanji’s hands leave his shoulders and reach around his head and into Zoro’s short hair, pressing their mouths even closer.

Zoro growled in satisfaction, spun them around and pressed Sanji’s back against the tree trunk Zoro had only just vacated. Zoro’s hands slid down and around, gripping as much of Sanji’s ass as he could reach aside the tree trunk and pressed their groins one to the other. Beneath him, Sanji moaned and his hands dropped from Zoro’s head to his back, pulling, stroking and clawing as though needful of something more.

Zoro pulled his lips away and took a deep breath as Sanji panted beneath him. “Did that answer your question?” Zoro asked as he pressed his now very erect cock down firmly into Sanji’s lap.

“Almost,” Sanji replied breathily as Zoro noticed Sanji’s answering erection pressing its growing length upward.

“So, Robin wasn’t making it up after all,” Zoro whispered in wonder. “You were watching me, too?”

Beneath him, Sanji’s tongue darted out to wet suddenly dry lips. “It didn’t occur to me…I mean, I didn’t know…”

Zoro moved away quickly. “Oh, shit! You still didn’t get it and I just pounced all over you. Crap, Sanji, I’m sorry.” Zoro’s hand went up into his hair and he backed away two steps. “You’ve probably been drinking all night too and--”

“Whoa, stop you stupid sword jockey. Quit acting like I’m a teenage girl. I didn’t kiss you back because I got swept away in your shit. I kissed you back because I wanted to. Yeah, it took me a while to figure out that I wanted you, but I’m slow, not stupid. Now get your ass back over here and bring that oversized cock with you.”

Zoro blinked twice as he processed Sanji’s rant and then his stunned expression slid into a slow, sly smile. As he took his swords out of his belt and laid them hilt up across his discarded boots, sheaths down in the soft sand, Zoro’s voice asked in a sultry whisper, “Just how long were you awake that day I got dumped in the ocean?”

Sanji was grateful for the heavy shadows, but couldn’t hide his flinch along with the blush.

“Is that when it started for you?” Zoro asked as he leaned in and picked up one of Sanji’s precious hands, pressing it firmly over his cock. “Did you get a good look at this and find yourself wondering what it felt like?”

Sanji’s hand twitched under Zoro’s grip, his fingers subtly exploring the length and breadth of the erection under his palm.

Zoro released Sanji’s hand and leaned against the tree, pressing Sanji backward as he ran a single finger along Sanji’s jaw line. “Tell me what you want, Sanji. Tell me anything you want.” 

Sliding his hand slowly down the length of Sanji’s body, Zoro let his hand drift south until it ended by Sanji’s hip and he pressed his lips over Sanji’s throat, kissing a wet trail around his neck. As his lips reached Sanji’s ear, Zoro gripped Sanji’s ass tightly and continued his seductive, throaty purr. “Do you want to touch me or have me touch you?”

Sanji’s soft gasp made Zoro chuckle and he continued. “Do you want to taste me or would you like for me to swallow you down?”

Sanji moaned in response and the fingers over Zoro’s still clothed cock flexed and gripped in turn.

Zoro lightly bit down on Sanji’s neck and pressed on with his verbal campaign. “Do you want to fuck me or maybe you’d like to feel that cock under your hand up your ass?”

Sanji’s head fell back against the tree and his knees shook.

Zoro grabbed Sanji’s waist and helped support his weight as Sanji looked down and shadowed eyes sought each other out in the moonlight. “Anything you want, Sanji. Anything that’s mine to give you, you can have. Just tell me what you want.”

Zoro watched as Sanji let his head fall back against the tree once again and wide, dazed eyes stared up at the moon. Just as Zoro was beginning to wonder if he’d pushed Sanji too far, overwhelming the man he wanted so desperately to take as his lover, Sanji’s lips parted.

“I want…everything.”

Zoro chuckled softly, half in relief and half at Sanji’s greedy nature. “Well, I’m good, Cook, but not that good. We might make it through a couple things tonight, but not everything on that list; not all at once, anyway.”

“Then fuck me.” Sanji’s voice was clear and strong and he spoke with no hesitation or sign of intoxication. 

Zoro had wanted this for far too long to look a gift horse in the mouth so he nodded and answered, “With pleasure.”

Practical concerns took over, however, and Zoro suddenly wondered how to address those. A finger tapping on the center of his forehead got Zoro’s attention and Sanji pointed up. 

“Get me one of the green ones and crack it open,” the cook ordered.

As Sanji popped open the buttons of his shirt, Zoro pulled his t-shirt off. Grabbing one of his swords, Zoro put the hilt between his teeth, and looped the shirt behind the trunk to help him climb the coconut palm. With one swipe, two unripe nuts dropped to the sand below and Sanji hefted each before tossing one to Zoro who wrinkled his brow. 

“Crack it open,” Sanji repeated and Zoro tossed it into the air, slicing it neatly in half with one swipe and then catching the halves before they reached the ground. “Stick your finger in there,” Sanji suggested as he shrugged out of his own shirt and draped it over the hammock rope. 

Zoro followed Sanji’s directions and grinned as he was reminded of the soft, silky consistency of the gel-like interior of an unripe nut. He’d mistakenly thought the cook was searching for coconut water which would never have worked. This, on the other hand…

“Do I have to finish this myself or are you going to join in?” Sanji asked as he leaned against one of the trunks in the small grove that had a low angled, swooping bend toward its base. Straddling the trunk and leaning back slightly, Sanji slowly unhooked his belt, pulled it free from the loops holding it in place, and dropped it to the sand.

Zoro, hands still full of coconut, raced to Sanji’s side, set the open halves carefully on the ground, and dove for Sanji’s lips, kissing him as he groped for the button and fly of Sanji’s trousers. Within seconds he had the slacks off of Sanji’s body, had tucked his own white shirt behind Sanji’s back, and had laid him out atop it.

One of Sanji’s eyebrows arched up impressed that the crude swordsman was being so gallant.

Zoro leaned back in for another kiss, hands roaming as he sated himself on Sanji’s lips like a starving man. When both were breathless and hard, Zoro bent down burying both the fingers of both hands in the soft coconut gel. With his left hand, he coated Sanji’s eager cock with slow, slippery strokes. With his right hand Zoro sought out Sanji’s balls, walking his fingers down and under as he searched out his prize.

Sword calloused fingers now slippery with cool gel teased and wriggled. The rough skin of Zoro’s well practiced hands stimulating sensitive nerve endings in the wrinkled outer skin covering Sanji’s anus. Too slowly, Zoro finally put a single finger inside Sanji’s body and Sanji groaned with satisfaction.

“Good?” Zoro asked.

“Mmm,” Sanji answered. “Could be better though.”

Taking the none-too-subtle hint to heart, Zoro slipped a second finger inside the snug passage and thrust them gently in and out of Sanji’s body as he pressed up, looking for Sanji’s prostate. A shiver and sudden tightening of the fingers latched onto Zoro’s biceps suggested he might have found his goal.

Bizarrely flexible, Sanji used his grip on Zoro’s arms as leverage and lifted both his legs into the air and over Zoro’s shoulders. Using his heels to push Zoro’s upper body down closer to him, Sanji glared at his lover. “Fuck. Me.”

Zoro gave a quick thrust with three fingers, defying the still resistant muscle, then removed his hand, pushed his pants below his hips just far enough to free his eager erection, and slicked himself. Leaning forward, he lined up his cock with his goal and forced his way into Sanji’s body. 

Both men gasped as their bodies collided together abruptly. Afterward, Zoro held his hips perfectly still as they adjusted to the overwhelming sensations. Then, with a small turn of his head, Zoro kissed the inside of Sanji’s knee, reclaiming his lover’s full attention.

Eyes snapping open, Sanji, face flushed and sweat running back into his hair, gave a small nod as he whispered, “move.”

Zoro adjusted his weight to free one hand and stroked it up and down the length of Sanji’s leg as he kissed the delectable knee again. “Don’t rush yourself. We have time.”

Sanji’s powerful legs pulled Zoro inexorably forward until he could reach Zoro’s face. “I’m not rushing myself, I’m rushing you. Now get a move on.”

Zoro ground his teeth slightly. “Bitch, bitch, bitch; so much for romance, I thought you liked that shit.” 

Sanji pushed down on Zoro’s shoulders with the backs of his knees making his hips rise and impaling himself deeper on Zoro’s cock. The change of position triggered a wave of pleasure and Sanji did it again for good measure before Zoro pinned his hips in place. Gasping for breath after his near orgasm, Sanji’s eyes locked with Zoro’s. “I do like romance and while I genuinely appreciate the effort, I’m also a man with balls ready to burst so if you don’t hurry the hell up and get us off soon so that we can get to the cuddly bits, I’m going to tear your head off and shit down your throat.”

Zoro blinked twice trying to process the threats of both cuddling and murder mixed together in the same sentence before his well developed sense of self preservation kicked in and his hips started to move back and forth nearly of their own accord. Back on task, the renewed pleasure urged Zoro on and he withdrew from Sanji’s tight, hot body only long enough to race back inside with such force that it was fortunate he’d put his shirt down on the trunk to prevent what otherwise would have resulted in quite a scraping of Sanji’s skin.

“You weren’t serious about the cuddling thing, were you?” Zoro’s deep voice asked in breathless two word bursts as he maintained the pace Sanji wanted.

“Really? I threaten physical violence and what gets your attention is fear of cuddling?!” Sanji grunted.

Zoro’s deliberately slowed his pace, easing in and out so teasingly slowly that Sanji’s body was never jarred and both felt each inch dancing on the edge of overstimulated nerves. “I just wondered if you were serious or if you were just messing with me,” Zoro mused aloud, voice soft and intent.

Sanji was torn between wanting to reassure his new lover and their old baseline of interaction which involved teasing, tormenting, and yelling at one another. Apprehensive at the thought of exposing himself too much, Sanji’s quick mind crafted a compromise. After all, sharing one’s body was easier that sharing one’s heart.

“Well, I just figured we might be tired afterward, assuming that you are capable of wearing me out, that is. And if we crashed in that hammock over there, we might even have the chance to work through more of that list of yours before we have to head back to the ship at dawn.”

Zoro froze in mid-stroke and stared down at Sanji’s poker face. His shipmate’s expression was giving nothing away, but the offer, it seemed, of a night together and more was genuine. Just as Sanji’s face turned stormy and threatened to, once again, complain about the service, Zoro thrust forcefully as deep as he could and claimed Sanji’s lips in a fierce kiss. It might not have been the answer he had hoped to hear, but for Zoro it was enough to risk a little more of himself.

Never relinquishing Sanji’s lips, Zoro sped back up to the pace that made the man beneath him hum in satisfaction. As Sanji’s moans took on an urgent quality and the bruising grip on his arms shifted to blunt nails clawing at his back, Zoro made room enough between them to take Sanji’s cock in a firm grip and pump it in time to their mutual thrusts. Finally tearing himself from reddened lips in hope of a greater prize, Zoro lifted his head and studied Sanji’s face. Flushed with arousal and exertion, Sanji’s eyes rolled back and his eyelids drifted down as he edged closer and closer to his orgasm.

“Look at me,” Zoro demanded and when Sanji’s eyes obeyed, Zoro ran the rough pads of his sword calloused thumb and forefinger over and around the tip of Sanji’s cock and the man under him shattered.

Strangely silent despite the intensity of his orgasm, Sanji shook violently as his body shot spurts of warm whiteness over Zoro’s hand. His eyes, wide but clearly unseeing, reflected the sudden openness of the rest of his face. So often burdened by worries and danger, Sanji’s face was generally marked with his concerns or with false jollity. At that moment, however, Zoro was witness to something perfectly joyful and perfectly Sanji.

Having secured his prize, Zoro released his hold on Sanji’s dwindling erection and focused on achieving his own release. The content look on Sanji’s face and the taste and smell of Sanji’s semen as Zoro raised his hand to lick it clean acted like electricity racing down his spine and into his balls, drawing them close. A few more rapid thrusts just as Sanji was coming back to himself and Zoro slipped over the edge, balls deep and coming hard as far inside Sanji’s body as he could force himself.

For a moment, Zoro lost track of time and when he opened his eyes it was to see Sanji…smiling. “Uh,” Zoro uttered, momentarily taken aback.

“Profound as always, Zoro, but if it wouldn’t disturb you too much I’d like my legs back.”

Instantly alert now and suddenly aware how heavily he was leaning into Sanji’s hips, Zoro found his feet and gently pulled back and away. With his keen eyesight, even the deep shadows around Sanji’s poker face couldn’t hide the micro-wince caused by the movement. “You okay?” Zoro asked pointlessly as he reached up for Sanji’s right leg and gently moved it down off of his shoulder.

“Sure, fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Sanji bluffed. While he was no virgin, it had been more than a few years since he’d engaged in that particular act last. That little fact, however, was one Sanji felt disinclined to share with his new partner. Sanji felt unsteady. He felt good at the moment, but also slightly out of his depth. He and Zoro had just drastically changed the nature of their relationship and while he was good with that change, he hadn’t quite had the amount of time Zoro had had to adapt to the idea.

As Zoro gently lowered Sanji’s left leg and rubbed the blood back into both limbs, a sudden cooling breeze reminded both men of one of the untidier aspects of a sexual relationship. “Use my t-shirt,” Zoro suggested as Sanji moved awkwardly off of the tree trunk.

“My hero,” Sanji teased aloud though he was grateful for Zoro’s gallantry.

As Sanji tried to discreetly wipe away most of the mess, Zoro turned away to give Sanji some privacy, stripped his pants off the rest of the way, and waded into the water.

“You’re going to freeze when you get out,” Sanji called after in warning.

“I’ll be fine,” Zoro insisted as he walked further into the water. “Want me to rinse that out while I’m here?”

Sanji wandered close enough to the surf to toss the dirty t-shirt to Zoro, not because he had any intention of risking salt water on delicately abraded tissues, but simply because the stained shirt needed all the help it could get before morning.

Zoro made quick work of his impromptu bath and laundry and walked back up the beach. When Sanji refused the damp shirt, Zoro shrugged and hung it on the opposite end of the hammock line from Sanji’s clothes.

Despite Sanji’s prediction, Zoro still felt warm. The night air was hot and humid and even the strong ocean breeze hadn’t been enough to make the cooling water feel any more chilling than merely refreshing to Zoro’s overheated flesh. 

Sanji had yet to re-dress and Zoro hoped that was a deliberate choice rather than a forgetful oversight. Walking to the hammock and getting in, Zoro stretched out, pleased to see how large it was, and extended one arm. “You coming,” he asked, low and inviting.

Sanji walked to the edge and hesitated. “I’ve gotta be back at dawn to start breakfast, you know?” 

Zoro nodded. Luffy’s stomach was an accurate timepiece and if it wasn’t filled regularly, the others would hear about it quickly and loudly. “I’ll get you up in time,” Zoro promised, “and you’ll get me home.”

Sanji chuckled and climbed into the hammock. Zoro’s sense of direction, or, more accurately, his lack thereof, was the stuff of legends, but Sanji could trust Zoro to watch the skies. Curling into each others’ arms and getting comfortable, Sanji drifted off quickly and Zoro watched the horizon as he soaked in his lover’s warmth, smell, and feel.

The salty ocean breeze ruffled Sanji’s hair as the sound of the surf maintained a steady growl and crash in Zoro’s ears. When the wind shifted, Zoro could just make out the distant sounds of the horns and steel drums from one of the island’s bands still playing at the festival above and behind them. The music was muffled and indistinct at this distance, but the bouncy calypso music cast Zoro’s thoughts back to earlier in the evening, when everything had changed.

He’d been dragged into town between Luffy and Usopp and while Luffy and Nami had spent as much time dancing as they had drinking, Usopp had foolishly attempted to show off his drinking prowess to anyone who would watch until Chopper had been forced to carry him away.

Alone at last, Zoro had nursed his drinks and followed Sanji with his eyes as the curious cook wandered from stall to stall. Robin’s sudden approach as Zoro indulged in his favorite voyeuristic pastime was both a surprise and an annoyance as she blocked his view and settled herself in the chair right next to him.

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” she had asked casually.

Zoro had stared back at her as though she’d grown two extra heads.

“He feels the same way, you know,” she asserted as she helped herself to a drink.

Zoro’s expression morphed into a look of disdainful disbelief and Robin shrugged. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small piece of folded paper which she set on the table and slid over in front of him. “Just in case you decide you’d like to be alone.”

The paper rested on the table, untouched, as Sanji walked up and took Robin off to dance. Zoro felt his temperature rising at Sanji’s wild gyrations and yet he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away. When the inevitable happened and he’d finally been caught staring, Zoro slammed back the rest of his drink and stood, preparing to flee. As he set the glass down, none too gently, Zoro caught sight of Robin’s note and snatched it up. 

Opening the folded paper as he stormed away, Zoro saw that the note was, in fact, a small, hand-drawn map with directions from the town square he’d just left behind down to a small beach. Definitely wanting to get away from the raucous crowd, Zoro wandered quickly that way.

As he rushed down the hundred wooden steps that provided access to the beach from the rocky town plateau, the deafening roar of the music receded into the background, a gentle accompaniment to his disquieted feelings. At the bottom of the stair, Zoro plopped himself on a large and conveniently located boulder and tugged off his not terribly beach friendly boots. 

As he did so, however, Zoro noticed Sanji descending the stairs in rapid pursuit. In no mood to deal with his loud mouthed crewmate, even if he had spent most of the night staring at him, Zoro tried to walk away until Sanji’s hands had made him stop.

At the time, Zoro had thought Robin had been teasing him, tricking him for some unknown reason into making a fool of himself and Zoro had dismissed her comments. Arms now tightening around Sanji’s chest, Zoro thought maybe he owed Robin both an apology and a thank you.

Tearing his eyes away from Sanji’s face, Zoro looked out over the dark ocean waters in the direction of the harbor and his sharp eyes caught a tiny glint of reflected light. He’d never be able to prove it, but Zoro grinned at the notion that his matchmaking crewmate, armed with her powerful binoculars, might already know just how well his evening with Sanji had turned out as he silently mouthed the words, ‘thank you’ in her general direction.

Closing his eyes and pulling Sanji closer, Zoro felt sufficiently contented that he really didn’t care one way or another whether or not they’d had an audience this evening. His mind was too occupied with formulating his plans for the morning. Zoro had very definite ideas concerning an early morning breakfast in bed feast and while his scheme obviously involved the cook, it wouldn’t require the galley and most certainly didn’t involve sharing with any of his voracious crewmates.


End file.
